


Itch

by JoAryn



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAryn/pseuds/JoAryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotta scratch it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itch

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Spring Drabble exchange at VAMB, and spawned from Major_Ryan's first line, "All night long, I've had the most terrible impulse to do something."
> 
> Also, I do not own Star Trek: Voyager, it's the property of Paramount and CBS. I just borrowed a couple of the characters for a brief bit of mischief and didn't even use their names.

All night long, I've had the most terrible impulse to do something. Maybe it's the oppressive nothingness of this empty expanse, maybe it's the restless energy and impatience with our current somnolent progress singing in my veins, or maybe it's simply her presence next to me. At every censored sigh, every muted motion, a charge singes the space between her chair and mine. Our eyes catch, communicate, then dart away. Her lips twitch, straighten, curl; our eyes flick to the door of her ready room. We remember, yearn, deny by turns, but ever tighter draws our need to kiss again.


End file.
